winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 301/Nickelodeon Script
This is the script for Episode 301 of the Nickelodeon dub: (Scene: Stella is packing her clothing, dividing it up, deciding which clothes to bring to her Mom's and which to bring to her Dad's) Stella: I'll take this blouse to Mom's and that dress to Dad's. No, wait! I need the blue top for Mom's picnic. Oh, but then I'll need the red dress for Dad's royal parade. Amore: The red dress is really pretty, Stella... Stella: True. I should probably wear it to Mom's garden tea party too do you know how to clone a dress? Amore: Nope. Sorry. Musa: Stella, stop worrying, and just split your stuff in half. Then wear whatever's with you. Stella: Wear whatever? (laughter) Have you lost your mind? (Flora and Bloom 's dorm) Flora: The aromagic potions go in the big bag, and the floral potions go in the small one. Chatta: (hands a talking plant a potion) All righty, no problem, Flora. Bloom: (comes in) I just said good-bye to Sky. Flora: Vacation will go by really fast, Bloom. Bloom: I know it won't be that long, but we just had a fight, and I don't want to leave things like that. Maybe I should call him. (Musa and Tecna 's dorm) Tecna: 22.4% in this suitcase, and 78.6% in that one. Magisend! (her clothes go in her suitcases) Digit: Two perfectly packed suitcases. Tecna: Technology has done it again. Come on, let's go. (left the room with Digit, with her suitcases floating behind) (Stella , Flora , Musa , Bloom , Aisha , and Tecna head outside. Chatta giggles) Aisha: Hey, Musa and I can give you a hand with all of your stuff, Bloom. B'loom': No need. Check this out. (snap her fingers) Luggage, follow me. (Her luggage with Lockette and Kiko on it come out) Stella: So what are you and Musa gonna do here all summer? Aisha: Well, today we're heading to the beach for a swim. Musa: It's a perfect day for it. Bloom (notice her luggage are attack): Whoa! Watch out! (Kiko falls off but Lockette catches him) Aisha: No worries. I got it. (Catches Bloom's suitcases) 1...2...3. (Lockette drops Kiko on her) Whoa! (Kiko falls on her face and she knocks Stella's bags open. She groan and moan) Stella: Oh no, it took forever to split my clothes between my mom bag and my dad bag. (Bloom, Aisha, Flora, Musa, and Tecna laughs) Bloom: Chill out, Stella. We'll help you re-pack. Amore: Stella, look! (a message comes out from the sky) Aisha: Cool. Stella: It's a message from home: Solaria. Messenger: The Royal Court of Solaria is please to announce our offical princess ball. (The message shows a picture of Stella) Stella: A princess ball for me? I didn't think they would have one. Amore: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Bloom: I don't mean to sound totally clueless, but what's a princess ball? Aisha: It's a huge party and a big deal. It means a princess is offically a part of royal society. Musa: In the old days, when they had arranged marriages, that's when they announce who you were gonna marry. Aisha: And still do in some kingdoms. Stella: Ew, can you imagine? (Stella's dad came up on the message) King Radius: I can't wait to see you honey. I'll be making a big announcement that I'm sure will make you a happy princess. Stella: Change of plans, you're all coming to Solaria. Bloom: But... Stella: No ands, ifs, or buts. A princess ball is a once-in-a-lifetime event and I want to share with my best girlfriends. My first princess ball! (cut to a prisoner transport ship above in space) Crew member: Don't steer any closer to that planet, or the ship will freeze. Prisoner: Please tell me you’re not sending us to the Omega Dimension, are you? Crew member: Nope. You’re not nearly evil enough for that. Crew member: It's so cold there, your heart freezes into solid ice. Crew member: Huh. Sounds rough. Sorry, ladies. (They send down three pods, which turn into icicles. After they hit the ground, one of them bursts open to reveal... Icy) Icy: They thought they can freeze my heart? Don’t they know it’s already so cold, that it’s a block of ice? (Crackles) (Scene: Winx helping Stella repack, talking about the princess ball) Digit: I've uploded all the data into the magic port so all your friends will definently get an invitation Stella. Stella: Perfect. (images of friends appearing) Digit: There's Timmy's Lockette: And there's Sky's Musa: It's so cool that your dad is throwing a princess ball for you. Not a lot of dad's know how to do that sort of stuff. Stella: Mine doesn't, my mom's the party planner. Bloom: Well maybe she's helping him, clothes sort. (clothes sort themselves) Stella: Hey I bet your right Bloom! The invitation said it was from the royal court and the royal court is the two of them mom and dad. You know what, I think there getting back together! Ooo! Ooo! I bet that's the supprise anouncement! Oh this is fantastic news! My parents are finaly going to be my parents again and I get to have a princess ball! Yes! Now I only need one bag. (clothes go into one bag) I need a new dress pronto, so winx we are going shopping. Musa: Shopping? Ooo, sounds good to me. Bloom: Me too Stella. Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Scripts